Making Mistakes
by WingJade
Summary: It's been three months, and the Dark Magician still misses his Yugi-sama. Sequel to Appreciation.
1. Default Chapter

****

Here's my sequel to Appreciation. I had a strong desire to write this, and it made me happy to write.

Making Mistakes

****

Chapter One: Glazing Over 

"So, this is good-bye?" 

Kane nodded. "Kuroi seems to have left already. And we've done what we came to do. We've made you happy." 

Yugi hugged both of his monsters. "Thank you, both of you, and tell Kuroi thank you too. I wish he would have at least said goodbye, though." 

Kuri and Kane looked at each other, sad. "Well, I guess we should get going." 

"Come back anytime, okay?" Yugi stepped away from them both, smiling.

Kane nodded. "All right. See you." 

"Bye-bye, Yugi-sama!" Kuri waved, and both he and Kane vanished in a burst of light. 

"Good-bye." 

"Do you miss them already, love?" 

Yugi looked behind him to see Yami standing in the doorway. "It was fun having them here. And Kuroi made nice meals and was so kind, and Kane was, well he was strangely like a older brother, and Kuri was just so…Kuri." Yami didn't say anything. "Yami, you're not still jealous, are you?" 

"No…perhaps a little." 

Yugi got off of the sofa and went to his love. "Look, Yami, I told you. There's… nothing going on between us. Do you think I'd go all this heartbreak and win you… just to fall in love with someone else?" 

"That sounds too much like a bad soap opera…I guess not." 

"Right." 

"Oy, Yugi! Yami!" 

"Jo-Jounouchi!" 

The blonde stopped about a foot behind them. "Are ya deaf or something? I've been calling ya for the past two blocks." 

"Well, since you haven't been speaking to me for quite some time, I assumed that you were calling someone else." 

The blonde looked down at the sidewalk and kicked a stone a little to the side. "Yeah, well-"

Yugi realized that Jounouchi was trying to apologize, and that he really didn't want to hear it. He was sick of apologies; he just wanted his friend back. He jumped onto Jounouchi, knocking them both to the ground. "I forgive you." 

"Puppy, you'd better hope that this isn't what it looks like." Seto bent down and dragged Jounouchi free of Yugi, who got up and went to Yami's side. "Yami." 

"Good morning, Seto. How are you?" 

The CEO leaned over to Jounouchi and kissed him. "Never better." The blonde blushed, ducking his head. "Good. Now, I believe we'd better hurry, or we'll be late." 

"Ryou!" 

The white-haired boy jumped. "Yugi-kun, you scared me. What?" 

"You've got love bites all over you again. Honestly, what does Bakura do to you?" 

"Plenty. So, speaking of sex," Ryou pulled on his gym shorts, "how far have you gone with Yami-san?" 

Yugi started. "Ryou! Don't be so blunt!" 

Ryou laughed. "Still a virgin, huh?" 

"You're being rather vulgar today, Ryou. Well, for you, anyway." 

The other boy smiled, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I don't mean you should rush it. It's a very nice experience." 

"Don't tell me you're going to give me that speech that they gave us in health…'Sex is an experience that should only be shared between those who truly care for each other.'" 

"But it's true. Being with someone you really love, being as close as you can be-."

Yugi silenced him with a raised finger. "Ryou, everyone's staring at you." The bearer of the Sennen Ring blushed and returned to the task of putting on his clothes. "Seriously, though, Yugi-kun," Ryou asked, more softly, "Have you thought about it?" 

"We don't move as fast as you and Bakura do. To tell you the truth," Yugi dropped his voice to a low whisper. "I haven't even kissed him yet." 

"What? You've been with him almost three months and you haven't kissed him?"

Yugi shrugged. "I haven't found the right moment yet. None of the times have seemed…right. How did you know when it was right for you?"

Ryou flushed soft rose. "Well, I didn't, exactly. It's hard to describe…We were watching television, and I looked at him, and suddenly I wanted him to touch me, my whole body just *needed* him, and then I guess he saw that, because he kissed me, and it was right. And I realized I loved him just at that moment, because it was right when he kissed me." 

Yugi smiled. "That was so sweet. I've never felt anything like that, nothing so desperate." 

Ryou squeezed Yugi's shoulder. "It'll come. You love him, right?" 

"Kuroi, let's *do* something! This is boring! Let's go visit Chaos-chan." 

The mage just stared out of his window. "You go."

"Kuroi, you still miss Yugi-sama? It's been more than two months now, and you're still pouting." 

The magician put his head on his arms. "You've never been in love. You don't know what it feels like." 

Kuri moaned and flopped on the bed-still human looking. He liked arms. "I don't get it. Kane's coming. Bye-bye." 

He raced out of the door, nearly knocking over the elf. "Stupid puffball…" He settled on the floor and started to stretch. "He's not going to come flying in the window, proclaiming his everlasting love for you, you know. Could you stop?"

"Stop what?" 

Kane eased himself into a chair. "Moping. He doesn't love you; it's not the end of the world. Deal, go find a sexy monster and fuck him. I'm sure Chaos won't mind helping you out-" Kane was cut off by Kuroi punching him in the face. While the mage didn't specialize in hand to hand combat, it still hurt. Kane stared at him, shocked. Kuroi, while willing to fight when the time came, was not violent by nature. Azure eyes were filling with tears that did not fall, and Kuroi was shaking. "How the hell do you know *anything* about how this feels? Knowing that you no longer have any chance with the one you love most?" 

"I know more than you think!" The elf, now shaking from the combined efforts of stopping him from either striking the mage or kissing him, stalked out of the room. Kuroi went back to staring out of the window. "Yugi-sama…." 

"Yugi?" 

Yugi looked up from his science worksheet. "Hmm?" 

"Why is it that whenever I try to kiss you, you stop me?" 

The smaller boy bit his lip. "Yami…."

"Oh, don't 'Yami…' me, please. Am I upsetting you when I try to kiss you?" 

Yugi squirmed. "No…it just doesn't feel right yet." 

"Oh." There was a silence, then Yami said, "When it does feel right, let me know, okay?" 

"I will." Yugi went back to his sheet, staring at the problem as if it could explain his heart. 

__

When Yami had gone to sleep, Yugi went back downstairs. It was strange. He was happy. Yami was finally his, but…he looked into the living room, where Kane and Kuri fought for the remote. "Yugi-sama! Tell him it's mine!" 

"Yugi-sama, could you please bring this idiot under control?"

"Hey!" 

The two faded from his sight, leaving the room dark and empty. Yugi felt his heart sink. "Yugi-sama?" Yugi turned to see Kuroi standing not a foot away. "Kuroi! You came back!" The mage embraced him tightly. "I missed you! Why did you leave without saying good-bye?" 

"It hurt to say farewell to you, because I knew it would be forever. I will serve you forever-but I can no longer hold you in my arms." Kuroi released him and gave him a gentle push upstairs, then fell to the ground, keeping his back to Yugi, and sobbed.

Yugi sat up in bed-and promptly fell out of it. "Ow…it was a dream? Kuroi…" Yugi thundered downstairs, for real this time, and entered the darkened living room. There was no sign of any of the three monsters. He had dreamed it all, and so he ran back upstairs, and curled back under Yami's arm. Yami pulled him close, and Yugi relaxed into his embrace. "Yami?" 

"Hmm?" 

Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest. "I love you," Yami whispered. 

Yugi whispered back, "I… love you too." 

"Oy, Yugi, it's your turn!" Jounouchi called across the stadium. Seto had come up with the idea of a mini-dueling tournament between the group; well, there was some suspicion that Jounouchi had given him the idea, but Yugi was glad he did; it gave him something to think about other than the strange dreams he'd been having. Yugi smiled and drew a card from his deck. Seeing which card it was, he smiled and set it down. "I play the Dark Magician in attack mode." It'd be nice to see Kuroi, even if it was just a hologram. But…nothing was happening. "Hey, what's wrong?" Seto immediately began examining the computer that controlled the private stadium. "Nothing's wrong with the system. Maybe only the specific hologram for the Dark Magician is broken. All of the other holograms are working. Just play like he's there, and I'll see what's wrong later." 

"Yugi-kun?" 

Yugi looked up at Ryou. "Yes?" 

"Are you okay?" Yugi shrugged. "You've seemed kinda down ever since the duel." Ryou sat next to his friend. "Did not seeing Kuroi-san worry you?" 

Yugi dug his foot into the floor. "I've been having strange dreams lately…about him." 

"So I assume that you haven't told-." 

"Yami? No, I can't. He's already jealous." 

"He'd listen to you, though, right?" 

Yugi shook his head. "I don't want any unneeded tension between us." 

"Kuroi!" Kuri came running into the room, nearly knocking over the end table. 

"Why didn't you answer Yugi-sama's summons?" Kane snapped, storming into the room. 

"I believe we would all like to know that." Chaos commented, entering the room also. "Have you forgotten your duty to Yugi-sama?" 

"No. I have not. Leave." 

"Then why did you ignore his summons?" 

"It is not your concern. Leave." 

Chaos slammed a fist down on the end table. "Dark Magician. Ever since you returned from your visit with Yugi-sama, you have been silent and withdrawn. And now you ignore his summons." 

"You said you'd serve him as you always did," Kane growled. "I have never thought of you as a liar." 

"Please leave. You, of all people, should not judge me. You know nothing about it, none of you do." Kane left Kuroi's quarters angry for the second time in three days, and Kuri, whimpering, left too. Chaos, however, sat down on the bed. "You love him, do you not?" Kuroi didn't answer. "Yugi-sama loves you too." 

"Shut up." 

Chaos shrugged. "Did you know I once loved someone too?" Kuroi turned to look at him, shocked. It seemed impossible that the usually cold master mage could love anyone. "I did not ever tell him. I meant to, I always fell short of the mark. I said, 'I care for you,' 'I like you', 'you meant a lot to me'. But I never said 'I love you.' And by the time I was able to say it, he had already taken someone else to his heart, and I did not want unnecessary rejection." He rose and walked to the door. "I encourage you not to take the same mistake." He left, quietly shutting the door behind him. 

"Yugi-kun, where'd Yami-san go?" 

"To pick up the food, I think." 

Jounouchi popped a chip into his mouth. "I'd wish he'd hurry. I'm starving." 

Seto scowled. "Oh, you must be. You only ate half the food on the table." Jounouchi frowned, then leaned over, and kissed him. "You're always grumpy when you don't get any all day. I mean, last time ya nearly took me on your-." 

Seto clamped a hand over Jounouchi's mouth as Ryou flushed pink. "No one needed to know that, Jounouchi-kun." There was a group consensus, and then Yami walked in, carrying three bags whose aroma set Jounouchi drooling. Yami dolled out the separate orders. Yugi picked up his, and poked holes in a radish. _"Yugi-sama! Go, Yugi-sama!" _

"Kuri…" His quick stroll down memory lane was interrupted by Jounouchi, who promptly stole the radish. "Jounouchi!" 

"What?" 

Yugi sighed. "Nothing." He went back to his food. //Kuroi's meals were better.// 

"Kuroi!" Kuri jumped onto the mage's stomach. "I wanna go see Yugi-sama." Kuri needed Kuroi to be happy again. He should see the one he loved again, even if it would make Kane sad. "Ask someone else to go with you." 

"But-don't you want to see Yugi-sama?" 

Kuroi sighed. "More than anything." 

"So? Why won't you come with me?" 

The mage ran a hand through his hair. "Because I can't stand to see him with Yami-san." 

"Stupid." Kuri got off of the mage and left. If Kuroi wouldn't go to Yugi-sama, then he'd just have to bring news of Yugi-sama to Kuroi. Running into the woods, he headed for the portal to the human world. When he reached the vortex, he fixed his mind on one thought-one person. "Yugi-sama." Then he was falling, falling, and he landed smack on top of a kitchen table. "Yugi-sama!" The boy turned just in time to be hugged by his smallest monster. "Kuri!" Yugi hugged his friend even tighter. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see you." Yugi squeezed Kuri so tightly that it was becoming difficult for air to get to his brain. "Yugi-sama, let go!" 

"Oh, sorry," Yugi said, releasing him. "So, how are you?" 

"Okay but…lots of stuff is going wrong! Kane's really mean and mad now, and Kuroi's sad, and no one wants to play with me, and Chaos is going to be really mad because I went through the portal alone…" 

Yugi bit his lip. "Kuri…tell Kuroi that I *order* him to come here! I want-I want to see him!" 

Kuri's eyes lit up. "Okay! Operation Yugi-sama and Kuri-chan Rescue begins now!" 

****

There's the end of the first chapter. Wahoo! Now I must do homework…::sniffles:: Oh, by the way, strong possibility of this being Y/DM. 


	2. The Beginning of Repairing

****

Finally! Never thought I'd finish this. Kuroi comes to see Yugi-and the Black Luster Soldier makes an appearance.   
  
  
Making Mistakes 

****

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Repairing   
  
  
"Kuroi! Lemme in, lemme in, lemme in!"   
Kuri could almost feel the mage glaring at the door. "No. Go away!"   
"Stop sulking!" Kuri giggled. "I have a message for you from Yugi-sama!" Few creatures in this world have moved as fast as the Dark Magician did at those words. Kuroi threw open the door, startling Kuri. "What does he say?"   
"I'll only tell you if you promise to do what he says."   
Kuroi only heard Kuri's words up to 'promise'. "I give you my word. What does he say?"   
"That he orders you to come to him. He wants to see you. As soon as possible, and to plan for a long stay!" Kuri improvised. //Yugi-sama didn't say exactly that, but...//   
"To..come to...him?"   
Kuri nodded. "And you gave your word!"   
The mage looked like, to use the expression, he was caught between a rock and a hard place. "As soon as possible? For-for a long stay?" Kuri nodded. "Tell him-tell him I will come tomorrow." 

Kuri grinned, and raced off for the woods. He did not reach the trees, however. One very annoyed Celtic Guardian bared his way. "What are you doing?"   
"Uh...playing?"   
"You already went through the portal once today. You're playing go-between for them."   
"What's a go between?" Kuri blinked as innocently as he knew how. Kane frowned. 

"You're carrying messages between Yugi-sama and Kuroi."   
"Oh, no! I just miss Yugi-sama."   
Kane smiled a smile that was less friendly than usual. "Oh, well, in that case, go on ahead." The blonde warrior turned away and stalked off in the opposite direction.  


Kuri ran away as quickly as he could, and found himself in Yugi's kitchen once again. "Yugi-sama! Kuroi said he would come as soon as he could, tomorrow!" Yugi's eyes lit up. "Oh, I can't wait to see him! Thanks for asking him, Kuri." Yugi hugged his 'youngest' monster. "I wish I could do something for you...Say, Kuri, do you have someone you like best?"   
Kuri grinned. "Yup!"   
"Can I ask who?"   
"Yugi-sama!"   
The boy's widened in shock. "Kuri...."  
"And Chaos-chan, and Lust-chan, and Kane, and Kuroi, and-I like lots of people best! But Yugi-sama and Chaos-chan are the ones I like best of the best!"  
"Chaos?" Kuri nodded. Under his breath, Yugi muttered, "Strange..."A rather disturbing image suddenly flashed across his vision. "Oh, eww...."   
"What?"   
Yugi waved that question away quickly. "So are you sure he's coming?" 

Kuri nodded. "But I gotta go now, before Chaos-chan finds out I'm gone. He always gets silly when I go out alone."   
"Silly, am I?" Both Yugi and Kuri jumped. There, on top of the kitchen counter, sat the Magician of Black Chaos. "So this is where you went." The high mage picked Kuri off of the chair from where he sat. "How many times have I told you never to go out alone? Go back this instant!" Turning to Yugi, he said, "Greetings to you, Yugi-sama."   
"Hello...You can put him down. He came here on my orders." Chaos set the smaller monster down gently on his lap. Kuri blushed. "Is his business done?"   
"For now, yes."   
"Then we have your leave to go?" Yugi nodded, and both disappeared. "Don't ever do that again. I was worried. You are too small to go out on your own," Chaos snapped when the two were alone by Chaos' home. "I'm sorry." Kuri dug his foot into the floor. "I just wanted to help Yugi-sama." Chaos gently touched the top of his head. Kuri looked up and saw gentleness in the other's eyes. "Yugi-sama is lucky to have such a kind-hearted monster." Kuri blushed happily.   
  
Kuroi paced up and down his room. Part of him was so excited he felt like jumping up and down, while his other half was so nervous it felt like collapsing. //I'm going to see Yugi-sama! I'm going to see Yugi-sama...I'm going to see Yugi-sama! //   
"Relax, you're going to wear a rut in your floor." Lust, the Black Luster Soldier, leaned in the open window, auburn hair free and blowing in the wind. 

"Lust! What are you doing here!"   
He shrugged. "Watching you. You're adorable when you're nervous. Not that you aren't the rest of the time." He eased himself over the windowsill. "So, you're going to capture Yugi-sama's heart?"   
"It's none of your-" Kuroi stopped. "How did you-."  
Lust placed a finger over the mage's lips. "Let's say I have my ways. It is disappointing. I was so hoping you'd change your mind." Kuroi found himself blushing. Kuroi jumped as Lust kissed his cheek and set him down in a chair. "Let's do something nice with your hair. Something just a little different, so Yugi-sama will like you even better." Lust retrieved a brush from Ra-knows-where and began to untangle Kuroi's long violet hair. "So, have you actually said 'I love you' to him?" Kuroi, face still a little pink, shook his head. "Ah. Do you plan on doing it?"   
"None of-."  
Lust laughed and kissed the magician's ear. "I know, none of my business." Taking some hair into his hand, he added, "Where's Kane and the truffle?"   
"Kuri's with Chaos, and Kane's...I don't know."   
Lust finished with the first bit of hair and started on another. "There was a time when you couldn't find one of you without the other. What happened?" He stopped. "Hold on, let me guess. You don't want to talk about it." Kuroi nodded. "Fine, you quiet little mage, you. Always close-mouthed, at least in my company. What do Yugi-sama and Kane have that I don't, hmm? Something special that makes you happy when you see them?"   
"Kane doesn't make me happy often these days." 

Lust shrugged and released Kuroi's hair. "There." Kuroi surveyed his reflection. His hair was loose, except for two thin braids, which wrapped around the back of his head with two dark blue beads on their tips. "It's nice. Thank you." Lust laughed and, with the speed of a diving falcon, kissed Kuroi full on the lips. 

"No, thank you. Later." With that, he launched out of the window again. "Oh, by the way, good luck!"   
  
"Ryou, how does this look?"   
The white-haired boy rolled over. "Fine."   
Yugi looked the yellow shirt and dark blue pants over. "This shirt makes me look like a pineapple."   
"Yugi-kun! You've tried on every piece of clothing you own, plus those of Yami's that fit, and all of the stuff I brought! Just *pick* something! Hold on," Ryou dove back into Yugi's closet. "What about these? It's too hot for those pants anyway." 

Yugi glanced at the skintight black shirt and red pants. "That shirt's too short. It shows my stomach."   
Ryou raised an eyebrow. "It's supposed to. If you want to look good for this...thing, this could be perfect. Go on, try it on." 

Yugi peeled off the blue pants and bent down for the red ones. *You're drooling, lover. * Ryou flushed, ashamed. *Oh, I don't mind. He *does* have a very cute butt. Just remember: look at the menu, but eat at home. Oh, yes, and, 'Stare not at the Pharaoh's lover unless you have a desire for extremely painful death by his hand.'* Ryou smiled.   
"What? Do I look funny?" 

Ryou looked his friend over, and his jaw dropped. "Actually, Yugi-kun...I hope you forgive me for saying this, but you look drop dead gorgeous. Whoever you're meeting is going to love you." 

Yugi turned a rather bright shade of pink. "Thanks."   
  
  
Yugi stared at the clock. Noon. Kuroi hadn't said exactly what time he was coming..."Yugi-sama?" Yugi whirled around to see Kuroi standing behind him, holding a bag in his left hand. "Kuroi!" Yugi felt the magician embrace him tightly. "I missed you! Why did you leave without saying good-bye?"   
Kuroi flushed. "I just-I did what had to be done." Yugi wasn't really satisfied with this answer, but really didn't want to start this visit with pointed questions. 

"Well, come on, give me your bag. We've got a whole day ahead of us before you have to go."   
"Oh...so you have changed your mind about my staying for some time?"   
Yugi frowned, puzzled, and then suddenly got it. Kuri must have told Kuroi that he was staying for a while-not that Yugi minded. "No, sorry. I forgot. It'll just be us, Yami is with Grandpa-they have business a few towns over. Yami goes as Grandpa's muscle and legs-he goes everywhere too far for Grandpa and carries everything."   
"Oh...so, where are we going?"   
"The movies, if you don't mind."   
"What are the movies?" Yugi smiled.   
  
"So this is a form of entertainment?" Kuroi and Yugi sat in the middle of the theater with a large bucket of popcorn between them and a soda for each. "Watching people on this flat screen act out roles and eat this...?"   
"Popcorn. Yeah." Kuroi shrugged. He didn't really get it, but Yugi-sama was engrossed in the movie (and not talking to him), but he was content to be anywhere his master was, especially with the outfit he had on. Kuroi reached for more of the popcorn and felt his fingers brush Yugi's. Electricity ran up his arm and sent a warm tingle throughout his body. "Sorry," Yugi whispered.   
"Think nothing of it, Yugi-sama." Kuroi was happy the theater was dark. No one could see his blush.   
In the middle of the movie, Kuroi noticed his master fidgeting. "What's wrong, Yugi-sama?"   
"Oh, nothing." *Yami, stop! *   
**What? I'm not allowed to talk dirty to you? **   
*Not in public! Especially when we haven't even kissed yet. *   
**You look really good today, and I'm miles away from you. No one can hear me. Besides, it's nice to know you're still attracted to me. **   
"Yugi-sama? Are you sure you are all right?"   
*Yami, shut up. * "Yes, yes, I'm fine," Yugi snapped at Kuroi.  
**Can I talk dirty you when you're not in public? **   
*NO! When did you turn into Bakura? * Yugi felt Yami relent and then go into a mental version of a pout. 

**Fine. ** 

Yugi left him to sulk and turned back to Kuroi, who was staring at the movie screen, eyes unfocused. "Kuroi-I'm sorry I snapped at you-Yami was bugging me. Kuroi?" The holder of the Sennen Puzzle reached out and touched the mage's arm. Kuroi looked down at his master-and suddenly Yugi felt an urge to lean up and kiss him. //What-? // 

Yugi leaned against the mage's shoulder instead, turning red. "It's fine. I will forgive you-if you will give me a drink of your Coca-Cola." Yugi laughed, and obliged, holding the drink up for the mage.   
  
"Where are we going now, Yugi-sama?" Kuroi shifted quickly from one foot to another, slightly jazzed on caffeine. 

"Jounouchi and Ryou have a soccer game today. I thought we'd go."   
"Soccer?"   
"You'll see." Well, the magician quickly got the point of the game- and then got into the spirit. 

"Go, Jounouchi-san! Ryou-san!" Kuroi stood in the crowd; cheering and waving, still jazzed on caffeine-a vendor had been selling Coca-Cola. 

"Kuroi, sit down! The game hasn't even started yet, and you're embarrassing me." Kuroi sat and picked up the third of his Coca Colas. "Kuroi, how many sodas have you had?"   
"Five: two at the movies, and three here. Why?" 

Yugi couldn't help but twitch. "Well, just don't buy any more." Kuroi nodded and sipped more Coke. When the game actually started, Kuroi waved and shouted with the best of them-even blowing Ryou a kiss, which caused the white-haired boy to trip and fall in embarrassment. Yugi made a mental note to keep Kuroi as far away from Coke as possible.  
  
After the twosome went home after the game, which went on for nearly two hours, and the victory party-which went on for three-Yugi noticed Kuroi rubbing his temples. "Does your head hurt?" Kuroi nodded. "Well, that's what happens when you drink that much Coke. Caffeine crash. Come here." Kuroi came over and sat between Yugi's legs. The boy reached down and rubbed Kuroi's temples for him-and soothing warmth spread throughout the pained areas. Kuroi couldn't help but let a soft moan of pleasure escape. "Does that feel nice?"   
"Hmm..." They simply sat there for a moment, then Kuroi came to join his young master on the sofa. Yugi put on the television, and curled against the magician's side. Neither of the two was really paying attention to the program, and after about half an hour, Yugi turned the set off. He got up, went to the kitchen, and returned with a snack: strawberries and cream. He set both bowls on the coffee table, grabbed a strawberry, and climbed back onto the couch. "So how have you been, Kuroi?"   
The magician reached for a strawberry, dipped the fruit, and bit into it. //I've been missing you. My best friend seems angry with me all the time. I've been dreaming about you for three months, and my heart aches when I think about you kissing him. // "Fine."   
"Really?"   
//No. I want nothing more at this moment than to kiss you and hold you close-just like he can. // "Of course."   
//Then why do you look like you're going to cry?// Yugi reached for the magician's hand, but Kuroi moved it away. "Please-don't. Don't try to do that unless you want it to mean something." Yugi paused, then made another grab for the hand. Whether fueled by the quiet intimacy of the moment or some unconscious desire, he needed to. The boy brought Kuroi's hand to his lips-and gently licked away the traces of cream of the tips of the mage's long fingers. Kuroi tried to pull back, and Yugi released him, blushing. Looking into the magician's sky-blue eyes, the need to kiss him nearly overpowered Yugi. He started to speak, but memory silenced him. A well known voice softly whispered, // _"Well, I didn't, exactly. It's hard to describe... suddenly I wanted him to touch me, my whole body just *needed* him, and then I guess he saw that, because he kissed me, and it was right. And I realized I loved him just at that moment, because it was right when he kissed me."_ // Yugi finally understood what Ryou had meant, and he slowly edged closer to the mage, who looked torn between getting up and drawing him close. "Please...."   
  
This was, no contest, the hardest test his will had ever been through. //I can't just kiss him...he belongs to Yami-san now, // part of him sighed. Another part-a much stronger part-of him snapped, //I don't care. If this is all I can have, then I will take it. //   
"Kuroi, please..." Any hesitance on Kuroi's part shattered on that plea, and the magician drew Yugi into his arms. Violet eyes met light sapphire, and Kuroi gently touched his master's face. "I love you." Yugi made no reply, but that did not stop the mage from lifting his head and softly, gently, tenderly, brushing their lips together. The same electricity that had sparked from a touching of hands returned, multiplied a million times over. There was nothing around Kuroi now except for Yugi-nothing but his scent and his warmth and his sweet little mouth that let him taste as much of it as he wanted. Yugi's hands were now buried in his hair, pulling him closer, without even knowing it. Only lack of air and the need to return hearts to their normal rate parted the two. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes, then they spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry!"   
"Yugi-sama!" The boy turned away from him, hands twisting in his lap. "Please..." 

"We shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I just-" Yugi didn't get to finish his feeble explanation, because Kuroi had kissed him again. The magician expected to be pushed aside, but Yugi responded to the kiss, burying his fingers in violet hair once again. Kuroi ran his tongue over his master's lips, asking for permission, and Yugi, after a moment, parted his lips to permit him access. The boy's eyes flew open, loving the experiment and the new feelings Kuroi woke in him. The mage was now dropping kisses down his neck, and Yugi gasped. But this wasn't right-it felt so good-but Yami was the one-he wanted more-Yami was the one he loved, the one he'd always wanted-he had to stop. He yanked himself apart from the mage, and stood. Kuroi looked utterly baffled now. "Was that not to your liking, Yugi-sama?"   
"We should have never started this, Kuroi. I thought that it was understood that I love Yami, not you." The words flew from his mouth like sharp stones thrown at an accused victim, and, indeed, Kuroi's blue eyes filled with tears of such pain one could assume that he had been physically harmed by Yugi's words. "Then why? Must you mock my heart before you break it twice over?"   
Yugi's subconscious took over and he blurted out the truth. "I just wanted to kiss you! I just needed to kiss you! I'm sorry..." 

Kuroi was silent, heart now aching more than ever. "So...your curiosity is satisfied." Yugi looked up, and was shocked at the cold bitterness in Kuroi's eyes. "Good. Farewell, Yugi-sama." He vanished, hoping to leave Yugi and his broken heart behind. 

****

I made it sad at the end...I didn't want to! Bah...I made Kane mean...and Yugi is so stupid! Yugi no baka! Oh, well...


	3. Broken Hearts and Rekindled Flames

**Gah! I have finally gotten over my writer's block, and produced this chapter. Hooray! This chapter's a little dramatic. **

Making Mistakes

****

Chapter 3: Broken Hearts and Rekindled Flames 

"Ryou?" 

Bakura held out the phone to his lover, mouthing 'Yugi' and the holder of the Sennen Ring took it from him. "What's going on, Yugi-kun?" 

"Kuroi…" It sounded like Yugi was crying. "Kuroi was here today…." 

Ryou sighed. "I know that, he was at the game with you. What happened?" 

"We-we-we-." 

"You what?" 

Yugi let out a shaky breath. "We kissed." 

Ryou almost dropped the phone. "YOU WHAT?" 

Yugi whimpered. "We didn't mean to-and then I said I love Yami and not him and he got all upset and vanished and then I called you and you said-" 

"Yugi-kun," said Ryou, quickly cutting his friend off. "Breathe. Calm down. Now, say that again, more slowly, if you please." 

Yugi took in a shaky breath. "We were in the living room and we were just having a snack and then I grabbed his hand, and then I wanted to kiss him so bad, Ryou and then I-I licked his fingers, and then we kissed…then I stopped and he got angry and left. Oh, Ryou I finally understand what you meant-but it's with the wrong person, Ryou-." 

"Yugi-kun, look, it's too late at night for this, and you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Just sleep on it, and call me in the morning, okay?" 

"Okay…good night." Yugi hung up the phone and buried his face in his pillow. 

"Kuroi? Please open the door…" Kuri tried the knob, and to his shock, it opened. Kuroi was spread out on his bed, head buried in the pillows, shoulders shaking. "Kuroi!" Kuri stumbled over to the bed and placed a hand on his friend's back, which hitched with his sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I never should have told you to go…." 

"No…don't be sorry." Kuroi looked up at the smaller monster with a tiny, shaking, pathetic, cynical smile. "You didn't know. I was stupid to even try to kiss him or touch him or be near him in the first place. I was such a fool. A servant can never be his master's love." 

"That's not true-." 

"Damn, Kuri, it is!" 

"But-." 

"Please…" Kuri left the room, tears now rolling down his cheeks as well. He brushed them away as he ran back to Chaos. "Stupid Yugi-sama…." 

//I am such an idiot. // 

**Why? ** 

*Ya-Yami! * 

**Well, I know it's not the best of names, but it's better than being 'the other Yugi' forever. So, I'm assuming it's not why you're an idiot. So, why are you an idiot? ** Yugi bit his lip. He couldn't intentionally lie mind to mind, so saying 'nothing' or making up some story or saying 'I can't tell you' was out. *I-I won't tell you. * 

Yami reacted to the twisting, uncomfortable feeling in Yugi's tone. **Aibou…why won't you tell me? Do you think I'll react badly? **

*I know you will. You'll hate me for it. * 

Yugi felt the mental equivalent of a hand on his shoulder. **Aibou, I love you. There's nothing that you could do that would make me hate you. ** 

*Don't put any money on that. * 

Yami started. Yugi's voice was so harsh, so bitter. **Aibou…please…** Yugi didn't answer, and promptly set up mental blocks.

"Kuroi-sempai?" 

The magician tore his face from his tear-soaked pillow. He hissed at his visitor, sounding rather like an acrimonious or sick python. "What?" 

"Are you okay?" He frowned at his slightly-air-headed former student. "Well, I guess that's a stupid question. You did just get your heart broken, after all. I mean, Yugi-sama really-." 

"Shut up." 

"I mean, it must have hurt *so* much to have him break your heart-"

"Shojo, shut *up*…!" 

The girl magician pouted cutely, lower lip quivering as her eyes glossed over. "Don't tell me to shut up…." 

"Go away. Your voice gives me a headache, and I already have enough of one." The girl's eyes filled with tears and she ran away, wailing. "Well, *that* was mean, Kuroi." 

"Kane, what are *you* doing here? I thought you weren't speaking to me." The swordsman climbed in the window in much the same way that Lust had. "I never said that. So, it didn't work out, huh?" 

"Does *everyone* know about this? * 

Kane was tempted to roll his eyes. "You did come sobbing out of the portal, not to mention Kuri let it slip that you were going to see Yugi-sama. It didn't take a genius to see what had happened." 

"Of course it didn't take a genius. You figured it out." Kane chose to ignore this. 

"So, now what?" 

Kuroi glared at him. "You stop pretending that we are friends dear to the other's heart, get out of my room, and I go back to burying myself in self pity." Kuroi rolled back on to his stomach. 

"That doesn't sound fun. Tell me what happened, maybe it'll make you feel better." 

"And perhaps you'll learn to stop prying. It's none of your business." 

"I'm trying to be nice. I'm trying to say I'm sorry for being a jerk." Kuroi looked up at him. "I'm sorry for everything. We've been friends for so long, and now it seems like everything is falling apart-ever since we went to see Yugi-sama." //Oops…// 

"Yes…" Kane gently touched his friend's shoulder and Kuroi leaned against him, put his head on Kane's knee as he slipped to the floor. Kane wasn't Yugi but he was warm and he didn't make Kuroi feel anything that made his heart suffer and he was here, trying to fix things. But it still didn't feel quite right, even as Kane stroked his hair and rubbed his back with his strong capable hands. Why couldn't it be right? "Yugi-sama doesn't deserve you." 

Kuroi lifted up his head, now glaring at the other monster. "Don't say that! He may have made mistakes and hurt me, but Yugi-sama is a good person with a kind heart!" 

"Kind heart or no, he still mistreated you!" 

The mage jumped to his feet. "It was a mistake on my part!" 

"What will it take for you to get it? He. Doesn't. Care. About. You. Anymore. You served your purpose, now he has what he wants, so back you go." Kane's golden eyes now glittered as he too got to his feet. "Why don't you just forget about him?" 

"I love him!" The blonde elf knocked the magician down flat on his back and fiercely kissed him. "So what?" Kuroi stared up at his friend in shock. "What's wrong with you? You act like the sun consults him on where to rise! You're so enthralled with him that you don't notice someone else who loves *you*!" Kuroi shoved the elf swordsman off. "As I recall, I told you of my feelings for you and you rejected me!" 

"I was afraid!" 

"I was afraid of loving you as well! But I told you, and you rejected me! What was I to do? Sit and wait for you to change your mind? Not fall in love with someone else because you were too stubborn and frightened to respond to me?" 

"So…it's too late for us?" Kane's eyes still shone with tears, but they did not fall. Kuroi nodded, slowly. "But he doesn't love you-."

"It does not matter." Kuroi smiled, even as a single tear ran down his face. "I love him, and I will continue to love him, whether he loves me, Yami-san, or any other he chooses." 

Kane nodded. "So that's it." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's all right." Kane quickly brushed a hand over his eyes. "Could I ask you one favor?" 

"Depends. What is it?" 

"One more kiss?" Kuroi smiled, tears now running freely down his face as he gently brushed his lips against his friends. He was sorry that it was all that they could ever be…Kane pulled back first. "I love you." With that, he climbed back out of the window. //I love you too, my friend. Just not in the way you want-the way I used to want you to love me. Forgive me. In my heart, Yugi-sama holds sway. // 

//Why was it so right when I kissed him? // Yugi stared out the shop's front window. It had been two weeks since Kuroi had left again, and Yugi was about to be crushed with his guilt. Yami kept asking what happened and why Yugi felt so guilty, but Yugi simply blocked him out when he asked. He couldn't tell him, but it felt like he was lying all the time now. Yugi felt like his heart would eventually shatter under the pressure of guilt on three terms. The guilt of crushing Kuroi's heart yet again was the first. The guilt of lying to Yami was the second and the third guilt that made him feel ashamed was this: the fact that he wanted to see the magician and kiss him again. The tingle of the bell on the shop door announced the arrival of another person, shaking the small boy out of his thoughts. "Hey, Yugi." Jounouchi entered, smiling. "Feel like closing shop and heading down to the movies with us? Everybody's all ready in the car. Yami can come too, if he's around." 

"He's out." //And good thing too, otherwise he'd be bothering me, asking, asking, asking. // "And I have to mind the store. Grandpa is taking a nap." Yugi managed a smile. "Thanks anyway, Jounouchi-kun." 

"Oh…Well, next time, right?" Yugi nodded, and Jounouchi turned to leave, then he stopped. "Whatever's bothering ya, keep working on it. You can call me…or somebody else if you want…ya know, to talk or whatever." 

"Jounouchi-kun…Thanks, but this…I have to figure it out on my own." 

"No, you don't have to-you just want to, right?" With that, Jounouchi left, letting the door shut quietly behind him. "So, it didn't work, huh?" Honda asked, as Jounouchi climbed into the car. "Nope." 

"I thought everything was finally okay with Yugi," Anzu mumbled. "What could be wrong now?" Ryou and Bakura shared a secret glance. They knew what was wrong with Yugi, but out of respect for his privacy, they had kept it to themselves. Well, Ryou had kept quiet out of respect; Bakura had done it only because Ryou had sworn to take a vow of celibacy for a month if Bakura opened his mouth-and he could pull it off too. Seto noticed the glance, but said nothing. There had to be a reason they weren't saying anything. Perhaps he'd ask Yugi himself later. When Jounouchi worried, he tended to get obsessive and not pay any attention to him-though, this could be a good thing a lot of the time. When Jounouchi wasn't worrying, he was fawning, and constant fawning was well…Seto stopped thinking about his blonde boyfriend for a minute, and focused back on his initial thought. Contrary to popular belief, (also known as Anzu and Honda, not to mention the rest of the student body), he liked Yugi. 

Yugi traced an invisible design on the glass counter. Kuroi flashed through his memory, smiling, crying, and laughing. Yugi could remember every detail of kissing Kuroi, the sweet rightness of it, how warm it had been, how soft his lips had felt… // Lying to Yami, breaking Kuroi's heart *again*, pretending to myself that I don't want to kiss Kuroi again… I am a complete and utter jerk. // 

**I heard that, and I'm not even going to bother asking why. ** 

*Yami…* 

**Aibou, this is getting stupid. ** Yami came into the shop and slammed both hands on the counter. "It's pretty obvious what it is." 

"It is?" 

Yami nodded. "You slept with someone else and now you feel guilty about it. It's only natural that you wouldn't want me to know-" Yugi glared at his boyfriend, violet eyes dark. " How can you say that? I didn't sleep with him! I-I wanted to, but I didn't! I just kissed him! Happy? And it doesn't matter anyway because he probably hates me now. And I didn't want to tell you because everything was all right! But I didn't sleep with him! I didn't! I made him stop because I didn't want to do that to you!"

There was a moment of silence, then Yami asked, too casually, "Who?" 

"Kuroi." 

"I thought you didn't feel anything for him." 

Yugi shook his head. "I never said that! I *told* you that I cared about him!" 

"But you said that you loved me!" 

"I do!" 

"So why did you kiss *him* if you love *me*?" 

Yugi looked back down at the counter. "Because I wanted to. Because it felt right." Yami looked off to the side, then clamped down on Yugi's hands. "Yami-" Yugi was once again cut off by a kiss. Yami's kiss was different than Kuroi's. It was good, but it wasn't right. Because it wasn't Kuroi. Yugi found himself wishing that the mage was in Yami's place, and with the shock of that realization, Yugi broke the kiss. Yami's sanguine eyes narrowed in anger, then widened in understanding. "You're wishing it was him." It wasn't a question, but Yugi nodded in agreement. "I waited too long, and so you gave your love to him." 

Yugi shook his head 'no' this time. "I still love you but…."

"What?" 

"I love him." 

"More than me?" 

Yugi's small hands made themselves into fists as he shut his eyes to stop confused tears. "I think so…" Yami quietly left the room, though the door slammed loudly, echoing through the shop. "I'm sorry, Yami. I'm sorry…I did to you what you did to me…going after someone else even though you love me." //_"Perhaps before deciding on anyone, you should see whom you really love. Or the only thing that'll happen is that someone is going to get hurt. And it may not be you."//_ Yugi buried his head in his arms. //Kane was right, and it took me this long to really understand…I was just clinging to Yami because I had been in love with him for so long, and because I was so stupid I wound up hurting Yami, Kuroi, and myself. // He could feel tears begin, but he yanked up his head and brushed them away. "No, I won't cry! It's not helping, and neither is just sitting here! I've got to stop it, and do something else. But…I don't know what to do. I just exchanged the man I was in love with for ages for a chance with a man whom I've loved for less than half a year!"

In a nearby park, Yami was taking out his hurt on a small tree, nearly snapping off a branch with a particularly strong kick. He had a strong urge to commit murder on the next person he saw…"So, he loves someone else now." 

Yami gave the poor tree another kick before throwing himself down on the grass and resting his head on his knees. "Leave, Seto." 

The CEO settled on the ground, ignoring the former Pharaoh's snappish tone. "I can go for a walk anywhere I like. Hurts like hell, doesn't it? Don't worry, it'll pass." //That's what I hope, anyway. // 

"As much as I appreciate the irony in this situation, Seto, I don't need this now." 

"I'm not trying to torture you. I'm trying to be sympathetic." 

"You weren't cheated on…" Yami mumbled to his knees. 

Seto's eyes widened. "Yugi cheated on you? Yugi?" Yami growled softly. "Relax…Well, at least that explains why he's been strange, and why Ryou and Bakura keep giving each other those secret looks." 

"They knew before I did…? Why did he do it? " 

Seto shrugged. "Maybe it was just a little too late, you know? You can't expect Yugi to follow you around like he was your spaniel forever. He's got a right to love whoever he wants, anyway." 

"Shut up," said Yami, rather half-heartedly. "I know that. Was there ever a greater fool than me?" 

Seto touched his shoulder gently. "You… weren't stupid. Just… in love. I know what that can do to a person. I-" Seto was the second person that day to be cut off by Yami's kiss. For a few seconds, Seto felt himself slip, responding to the kiss, letting Yami taste him and let the Pharaoh run his capable hands down his back, then, remembering he was trying to get over the former Pharaoh, not fall in love again, he pulled back. "Yami-" That was as far as he got, because Yami simply kissed him again. "Stop-" Yami wasn't having any of it. He continued stealing kisses until Seto shoved him away and smacked him across the face, hard. "Stop. You're doing this because you're lonely and hurt, and in light of our history, I am *not* the best person to seek comfort in. Whenever you remember this you're going to be embarrassed over the lack of control that you had-"

"Who says it's just out of loneliness? Perhaps I, as well as Yugi, was confused as to who I loved. Perhaps the love I felt for him was fleeting, or simply the love of my other half, the love of a cherished friend, perhaps not that of a lover." Seto held up a hand. "Don't even think about going there, Yami. Just don't. You're just trying to prove to yourself that you don't need Yugi." 

"How would you know about such things? Perhaps it comes from first hand experience?" Seto had no witty retort, just rather pathetic ones, so he stayed silent and got to his feet. "Seto-."

"No. We both know that it wouldn't be right." 

Yami jumped up and kicked the tree again. "Forget what is 'right' for a minute. I left you in the first place because it 'wasn't right'. And now neither of us are happy." 

"I *am* happy! Jounouchi is good to me, I like him! And you're not unhappy because you don't have me! You're unhappy because you don't have Yugi." 

"That's why you're unhappy. Jounouchi is no challenge to you; he's 'good' to you. You fully understand him. You simply now 'like' him rather than thinking him as the 'loser'. He's too uncomplicated, and absolutely adores you, so you get bored-but it's hard to get tired of being loved." Yami shrugged. "I happen to know that it's a short path from being bored with a person to being annoyed with them-and it's even easier to start hating them. Why should someone who loves you have to put up with that?" Seto simply stood and said nothing for at least two minutes. Then, voice nearly blown away by a gentle breeze, he asked, "First hand experience?" 

Yami shook his head. "I've seen it, long ago, but never have I felt it. It was once said," he paused, "that breaking the heart of your love will put cracks in your own. Only healing of the first heart will heal the second. My heart remains damaged, Seto, therefore leading me to conclude that yours still feels some pain." 

"Yami-just stop. It won't work. This is about you and Yugi-it has nothing to do with me." Seto started to walk away, escaping from the piercing gaze of crimson eyes. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing!" //That I'll fall in love with you all over again. Afraid that it's already too late to be worrying about it. // Seto kept walking until he was out of sight. 

"Then why are you running?" Yami sank back onto the ground. "I guess that's one thing that we have in common-we both run away from our hurt feelings. Like Kuroi, and Yugi. Perhaps it's not only us."

****

Bah…Fine, now let's see if I can stop confusing everybody, and actually get their heads on straight. Bye-bye! 


	4. Patching Things Up

**It's been about two months since the ending of the last chapter. **

Making Mistakes Chapter 4: 

Patching Things Up 

Seto was doing nothing. This was such a rare occurrence that Mokuba abandoned his video game and came to stare. "Nii-sama, what are you doing?" He wasn't doing anything productive, that was certain, and to Seto that was the same as doing nothing. Unless staring into space daydreaming about a certain forbidden fruit was considered productive, he was acting like a normal young man his age and lazing around. "Nothing." 

"You're thinking about somebody…Yami maybe?" 

"What?" 

Mokuba shrugged. "You only get that look if you're thinking about him." Seto didn't say anything. "I guess Jounouchi didn't work as well as you'd hoped, huh?" 

"Who says that?" Seto snapped, glaring at Mokuba. 

"Well, Yami used to make you scream so loud that you'd wake me up-Jounouchi doesn't." Seto had no counter to that, merely because it was true. Yami was a better lover than the blonde. Also, as much as he loved having Yami's warmth all around him and hearing the other cry out beneath him, it was also wonderful to be taken, to straddle him-it seemed right. He couldn't imagine being taken by Jounouchi. "I guess you're still hung up on him, huh?" 

"Mokuba?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up." 

"Yami?" 

The former Pharaoh turned just enough to see his aibou. "Hmm?" 

"Um…" Yami patted the couch next to him, and Yugi sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened." 

"There isn't any need. We were both confused. Perhaps there could have been a longer relationship between us if I had responded earlier, but I did not. Now, it seems clear to me that the love I hold for you is only that of a very, very, very close friend who I would not mind becoming…intimate with. And it seems that you have transferred your deep feelings for me to someone else." 

"Like you did?" 

Yami raised an eyebrow. "How so?" 

"You kissed Kaiba-kun, didn't you?" 

"How did you know that?" 

Yugi shrugged. "He told me." 

"Why?" 

"I think he was trying to figure out if you were just playing with him-again. I think he still loves you-I'm just wondering if he trusts you." 

Yami laughed, a little bitterly. "I suppose I deserve that. I haven't given him a reason to trust me. But back on the topic of us, aibou, I love you dearly, but I am no longer *in* love with you. I was just jealous that Kuroi seemed to be taking over my role that I realized that I was failing in, and I succeeded in confusing myself, hurting Seto, confusing you, and making you responsible for breaking the heart of the one you love. That is the short of it." 

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "So, you aren't going to be angry with me and pout anymore?" Yami shook his head. "Thank you. I couldn't take much more of you being mad at me. I guess we made a big mess of things, huh?" 

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "Well, we have it worked out now. Now we both have a blue-eyed sexy-as-hell boy to win over." 

Yugi frowned. "I wouldn't be surprised if Kuroi never wants to see me again. What was I, crazy? I can't expect him to still even like me after I led him on, fell in love with someone else, then kissed him, then told him to stop because of this other person, while knowing that he loved me."

"Well, when you put it that way, your chances don't seem too high." Yugi glare-pouted at him. "Sorry. I'd help you get in touch with him if I could but…I don't think I really can." 

"That's-that's okay. He probably doesn't ever want to see me again." 

Kuroi had come out of his rooms for the first time in weeks, and was now outside in the company of Lust, Chaos, Kane, and Kuri. He noticed the wild haired other mage, the slightly lecherous warrior, and the former puffball were all exchanging glances and blushes. Well, Kuri was blushing. Lust and Chaos were simply practicing their 'trying-to-be-subtle-look away check-outs'. He wondered if Lust was Chaos' former love. They'd make a rather interesting pair-maybe even a threesome if they brought Kuri along. The mage supposed it was good for him to be out here to make these observations, even if they only distracted him for a short time. He still caught Kane staring at him sometimes, but it wasn't as if the elf was undressing him with his eyes, so he decided to forget it. It would be so easy to submit the elf's love, but it wouldn't be right. Not when Yugi-sama still made his heart ache-no! He wouldn't think about him today. Even thinking about him made Kuroi's heart feel like it was tearing out of his ribs. He could forget! He could! 

As he rode on the bus to Seto's house, Yami couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving Yugi behind. But his counterpart had said, 'Go get him! Shoo, shoo! And worry about Jounouchi-kun later. You'll have enough trouble without him.' Yami had to agree on that one. But he was willing to lose Jounouchi…if it meant having Seto back in his arms where he belonged. 

Once he was off of the bus, Yami realized that Seto might not let him into the house. Well, he could try to force his way in…nah, bad idea. Seeing no security guards, (not that it meant much, given the amount of money Seto had and the amount of modern security advances) Yami simply walked up to the front door and knocked. Hoping it wouldn't be a servant, Yami waited until the door opened. There was Seto in all his glory; dark blue eyes fixed on Yami's face. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to talk to you." 

"About what?" Yami swore frost formed on his hair from Seto's icy gaze. 

"About the…incident two months ago." 

The CEO raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean when you kissed me and suddenly declared your love for me?" 

"Yes, that." 

Not wanting to hold the discussion on his doorstep, Seto backed up and beckoned Yami into the house. Leading him into a sitting room, Seto sat down on a love seat and asked, "So, what is there to talk about? You and Yugi had a falling out, you're lonely, you decided you miss me, and so I became your rebound to boost your confidence. No thanks." 

"That's not true." 

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe you've suddenly rediscovered your love for me and we'll get back together and love each other and everything will be perfect. Forget it." 

"Why are you so against the idea?" 

"I don't trust you. You already dropped me once when you got bored. How do I know you won't do that again?"

"I never 'got bored' with you, Seto. I mistook jealousy and affection for love, and it seemed natural that I would love my aibou. But that was the problem. I see it more clearly now than ever. I can not love Yugi as a lover, because he *is* me. We are a part of each other, for always, but that does *not* mean we are lovers. We may have one shared soul, but two different hearts. His heart belongs to one he loved before they ever met, and mine…mine belongs to one I have felt for ever since we met, ages ago." Yami looked up and met Seto's eyes with his. "That is what I came to say, and you have heard it. Now, if you can say with all your heart that you do not feel anything for me, I will never speak of this again." 

"I can't. So help me, I just can't." 

Yami nodded. "I understand." He started to rise when he was yanked straight into the CEO's lap. A pained, heated voice whispered, "I can't stop loving you. I've tried everything I could think of, but I couldn't forget about you." Yami would have gladly kissed his beloved with all the passion he possessed, but Seto gently pushed him back. "Jounouchi. We have to decide what to do about him." 

"We'll tell him tomorrow." 

"No!" Yami looked confused. "I don't think we should tell him. Me just dropping him would crush him, and I don't want to do that." 

"What do you suggest, then?" 

Seto buried his face in Yami's neck. "Let him find out on his own. He'll get angry, that's certainly true-but he'll be able to ignore pain if he's angry." 

"But won't that hurt more? It'll seem like you never cared enough to treat him with respect." 

"And because of that, he'll be able to convince himself that he never cared either." 

Yami shook his head. "I think it's better to be honest. We might be able to keep him as a friend that way." 

"What do you propose I say? 'Hey, Yami and I finally figured out that we belong together despite our past and our trust issues and you were just a replacement?' Yeah, that'll go over really well." 

"Well, you can't keep going out with him. The truth is better than keeping him in total darkness. That's not right-Jounouchi's still my friend, and you've come to care about him too. If we want to be decent human beings, we have to tell him." 

"That's a good idea." Both young men jumped as Mokuba walked into the room.  "I suggest you pick one or the other, because Jounouchi's in the foyer wondering what's taking so long. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him to wait-we'll be there in a minute." Mokuba left, and Seto got up, Yami having to grab at his neck to keep from landing on the probably ungodly expensive coffee table. "Seto!"

"Sorry." The CEO set his love on his feet. "Let's go." 

Jounouchi leaned on the wall, looking dejected. Mokuba had said, 'they'll be here.' So, Seto was finally gonna confess to cheating on him. He'd hoped he'd imagined it, but he knew Seto's mind was often someplace else when he was with him, he saw the faraway looks. Jounouchi wasn't blind. A bit dense maybe, but not blind. "Jounouchi!" Seto, accompanied by Yami, had entered the foyer. Mokuba, sensing that this was private, departed. "So, you finally gonna confess to screwing around with Yami behind my back, huh?" Both of the other boys stared at him in surprise. //Geez, I don't act *that* dumb. // 

"How'd you-."

"I'm not stupid. I can tell when you're with me you're not really paying that much attention to me. Half the time you're off someplace else. Last time ya fucked me, you said his name instead. Kinda hurt, that one." 

"Jounouchi-."

"Don't say anything, okay? You could've just said it before we even started that ya still loved him. So, how long this been going on?" Seto looked at his watch, and said, "Fifteen minutes. We haven't had a relationship until now-we were just talking out how to tell you."

"Fine. Ya told me. See ya." The blonde turned to leave, when a voice stopped him. "Jounouchi!" The blonde turned back around to see Yami looking at him, dark red eyes simmering with some unreadable emotion. "It's all right. Just don't ever tell me how happy ya are with each other. Don't think I could take that." Jounouchi turned, waved over his shoulder, and left. If anyone outside saw his damp eyes, he could blame it on allergies. 

"Kuroi, this is ridiculous. You could depress a Toon Monster with that expression. Stop brooding." Chaos sat down next to the other mage. "If it helps any, I asked Elfin to look at Yugi-sama for you, and he's constantly berating himself for what he did for you." 

"That's the kind of person Yugi-sama is. He will be all right after some time." 

Chaos almost rolled his eyes. "You really believe he does not love you." 

"He does not." 

"Take my word for it as an outside party: Yugi-sama loves you." 

Kuroi shut his eyes tightly. "Why do you continue to say that? He does not love me, and I've accepted that! I've-I've let him go!" 

"Right. If you'd accepted it, you would not spend your days dwelling on him." Chaos gripped the other mage's shoulders. "Do not lose this chance. Do not doubt." 

"How can I not?" 

Chaos released him. "Fine. Do not try. Be alone and unhappy because you were too much of a coward to take a chance." 

"I am not frightened." 

"Have you lost your love for him?" 

Kuroi shook his head. "No!" 

"Then I suppose it is only your pride holding you back?" 

Kuroi frowned. "It is not pride. It is only doubt." 

"Doubt is just another name for fear. You must conquer it." Chaos stood and left. //And if my assistance is needed to help you defeat your fear, my friend, then I-then I will help you. // 

Yugi sat on his bed, cradling his favorite card in his hands. This was probably the only way he was ever going to get to see Kuroi again. "Well, I really messed up this time." He had been sitting there for what felt like hours, trying to think up a way to at least talk the magician again, but the problem was that he had no way of contacting him. He wanted to see the magician so badly-but he supposed he deserved this. He'd-he'd-*used* Kuroi, and therefore shouldn't have him. "I really don't deserve him." 

"You may have behaved badly, but that does not mean you deserve to be without your love." Yugi looked up to see the Magician of Black Chaos. "Especially when that love desires you still, with all his heart." Yugi's heavy heart skipped several beats at this sentence. "You mean he doesn't hate me?" Chaos shook his head. "He has been moping around and being miserable ever since your argument. And it is very tiring to watch. I was hoping he would come and see you, but he has many doubts." 

Yugi nodded morosely. "I don't blame him. I wish I could talk to him, but I doubt he'll want to talk to me, even if he doesn't hate me. And I can't get to him." 

"But you can. I will bring you through the portal with me." 

"You can do that?" 

"If you are fully willing to go." //And if I don't mind breaking a tiny taboo.//  

Yugi jumped to his feet. "Are you joking? What are we waiting for?" 

"Then give me your hand, and concentrate your thoughts on him." Yugi willingly grabbed the mage's hand, and focused. Kuroi. The feel of his hair, the taste of his lips, the sound of his voice. Kuroi. Then there was a sensation of falling, a whirl of flashing infra-black, and he and Chaos were outside a large one level house, with a side building that for some reason reminded Yugi of a pool house. There were other houses nearby, some with large backyards or gardens. "So this is where you guys live…Is this his house?" 

Chaos nodded. "I'll take my leave now. I believe you wish for privacy." Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Chaos."

"You are most welcome. It is my duty-and my pleasure-to assist you." Chaos walked off in another direction, and Yugi gathered his courage to knock on the door. 

"Geez, Chaos, where have you been?" Lust was sitting on Chaos' front steps. "Getting Yugi-sama to Kuroi." 

Lust grinned. "Chaos, you meddling rule-breaker you. So, how did it go?" 

"I have no idea. I simply left Yugi-sama on Kuroi's doorstep." 

"Well, at least now we can start worrying about our own love lives instead of his. Ya know," Luster inspected his fingernails, "the truffle's in love with you." Chaos sputtered, "Don't be ridiculous. He's got the mind of a child." 

"So?" 

"So he can't really love me, and I would feel a great lack of equality in a relationship with him." 

"Well…what about with me?" 

Chaos looked at the warrior-and smiled ever so slightly.

Kuroi ran his hand through his hair and got up to see who was at the door. "I'm coming." He opened the door, and to his shock, Yugi stood on his doorstep. "Yugi-sama! What are you doing here?" 

"Can I…can I come in?" 

**Finally!!! I have been so stuck on this…not to mention other stories keep popping up in my head. Well, it's done. Bye-bye! ** 


End file.
